Girls Talk?
by Shinobukun
Summary: It was a rainy Sunday without much to do, so why not spend the afternoon with a friend watching movies and chatting? What will happen when some idle chat turns into something neither of them expected? Fluffy Negitoro (Now Continued!)
1. Girls Talk?

**Hi, here I am again. i will keep it short here so~~**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Volcaloid.**

**.**

**.**

**Girls Talk?**

**.**

_"You are the only one for me, we both know it, please stay with me and I promise I will love you forever… please let me…"- said the man with a broken smile to the weeping woman in his arms._

"_Jonathan!" – She answered between sobs._

"Mou I want a love like that!" – squealed certain tealette with sparkling eyes not missing a second of the movie on the screen.

Luka who was sitting on the floor just looked up to her friend who was now rolling on the couch still spazzing. Watching her antics Luka just sighed for the tenth time.

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and there wasn't much to do, so why not kill some time watching movies with her best friend? It was a good plan at first at least. She invited Miku and when she arrived much to her distress the petite girl brought with her some of the cheesiest movies she had ever seen. Luka knew her friend was a sucker for romance, and also knew better than to refuse the girl when it came to her favorite movies and dramas.

"You do?" – asked watching with a blank expression at the screen, not amused at all.

"Of course! Who doesn't wish to be loved forever?" – Still sprawled on the couch the tealette moved a little to get closer to where her friend was resting her back - "You don't Luka?"

"Hmmm I wonder… I would rather have someone I could love forever" –she said now looking to teal eyes.

"Tch must be nice" – Miku said with a fake tone of annoyance as she plopped on her elbows and rested her chin on her hands – "you have people telling you that they love you and asking you out daily, you popular girls sure have it though"

"Oh, shut up" – said, hitting the tealette with a cushion playfully – "you know how I don't appreciate all that unwanted attention, I mean that's exactly one of the things I don't understand of this entire 'love' thing" - crossing her arms and slightly frowning she continued.

"They claim that they love me but, is that really it…? They don't even know me, not even the little things or take on how I feel at all… so saying things like 'I love you' so easily… I don't know it feels empty to me"

"Hmmm I kind of see your point, but isn't it because they want to know you that they reach to you?" - asked Miku in a thought, she was certainly amused by her friend's rant; Luka avoided the "love" topic as much as she could.

Luka only scoffed at her reply - "Yeah, I just have to ignore the neon sign that says 'I want to get in your pants' over their heads." - said with sarcasm clear in her voice, how many times had she dealt with that already? Sighing again she decided to drown her frustration with the ample variety of snacks they had gathered for their movie marathon.

"Ahah leaving the horny teenagers aside, things like love at first sight, honest guys, exist you know, you have to be more open to the possibilities, take chances and stuff… why are you so disillusioned with love Luka?" – Said Miku curiously while stretching her arm to get some doritos from the bag the pink haired girl was holding and popping them into her mouth.

"It's not that… I just don't understand it… or at least it seems that my idea of love is wrong… even this clichéd movies makes me think so."-

"Love is a complicated thing; but I am really surprised! To think that even you have been giving it a lot of thought!"- Miku was really surprised, her friend never showed interest in this kind of thing, but it seemed that she actually was struggling with it. That only made her more curious, it was a side she had never seen of Luka, and somehow it excited her a lot.

"Hmm"

"So… what is it? Your idea of love I mean" – insisted Miku noticing how her friend was reaching her limit. Dang the girl had really a difficult time showing her soft side, if she did the tealette was sure she would be thousands times cuter.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore it just gives me headaches, so you better zip it and watch your movie"- this conversation was going to a place Luka wanted to avoid to all costs, damn Miku for being so easy to talk, it was her fault that she was in this hassle in the first place.

"Oh come on! Don't shut yourself, you were doing so well"- said Miku, she knew that this conversation wouldn't come up again in at least a century, it was Luka after all -"Besides when it comes to love I am the senpai here you can ask me"- pushed further the petite girl.

"Even if you don't have any _real_ experience?" – said not hiding her amused smile that was quickly followed by her laughs.

"Shush all the experience, games, novels, movies and dramas can provide. It's better than nothing!"- puffing her cheeks childishly added - "Now tell me, I am about to make a discovery here."

"Pff what do you mean?"

"That you are not a rock without feelings of cours-unf! " -The tealette was interrupted however for another pillow that impacted straight on her face.

"So you just want to make fun of me? Too bad you aren't getting any of it." – It was now her turn to be childish, Miku surely knew how to get to her and she wasn't about to let her have her way without a fight.

"No, no I promise." – promised, making those puppy eyes she knew Luka had trouble refusing.

See? She totally knew how to get everything from her, Miku was so unfair with her sometimes, how could she fight that pout and eyes? There was no way out, so maybe she would just spill everything and maybe her friend wound actually have some of the answers she had been looking for the lasts months.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I have never been in love…" – 'I think' added to herself, man this sure was a hassle – "but isn't it when you just like everything about the other person? Their virtues and faults. When their mere presence puts you at ease and makes you happy just for being able to spend time with them? And you know, liking who you are when you are with them, like they bring the best of you without even trying?

Feeling happy just with little things like hearing their voice, looking how they throw little dances when exited, the look on their face when they are enjoying their favorite meal…" she started trailing off, she could go on forever but… this was so new to her - "God when did I become this sappy? This is so your fault Miku ugh."

"Wow you are so deep Luka, who could have guessed that you were actually a softie, how cute" – Miku said with a smile plastered on her face, said smile didn't last thanks to the deathly glare the pink haired girl was giving her, and more importantly she had another pillow in her hands – "ok sorry but I don't think you are wrong, actually your view is really sweet."

Miku couldn't help but to smile warmly at her friend, Luka was always like that, she appeared to be all though and aloof but she was actually the cutest girl ever if she allowed herself to, it didn't happen as often but Miku had witnessed plenty of it. She was very intrigued though, the way Luka was talking made it clear. She was in love. But who, who could have flew under her radar and made their way to the pinkette's heart? They were always together; it was a little unnerving for Miku who never stood out for being patient. Even that little voice in the back of her mind that wasn't all that happy with this news was muted by her curiosity. She wanted to know so bad, who? When? Where?

"The question is though, where is the limit, when deep affection turns to love? What's the difference between them?" – Luka looked to the distance, the movie long forgotten. It was hard looking at Miku in the eye right now. She felt stupid for not being able to figure it out herself.

"Hmm I guess it depends if they attract you or not, even if you think it may be shallow It's a an important part of it, when you love someone, I guess things like wanting to kiss them touch them come naturally, you know, wanting to be the closest to them to the point that you want to share that grade of intimacy?"

"Hmm"

It made sense; she wasn't naïve enough to believe that she could fell for someone she wasn't attracted to. Like Gakupo, he was a nice guy, most of the time, especially when he wasn't ogling at her. Back to the point, he was nice and handsome but thinking about kissing him made her grimace with disgust.

Still deep in a though she took a sip from her soda blissfully unaware of the intent stare of her friend, who seemed to be having trouble waiting for her to keep talking.

All this was so confusing and difficult for Luka, love, relationships, feelings… she was utterly awkward with all of them. Still only one thing was clear to her. Miku. If someone asked her who she loved the most, the tealette's name would come first without doubting it one second. She loved her as a friend at least she had never thought of the possibility of be something else. You don't start wondering if you love your best friend of all your life who is also a girl out of the blue.

It started a few months ago after rejecting some random guy who confessed to her. After being rejected he asked her if they could start as friends and hang out but much to her surprise, even if the guy seemed sincere, the only thought that crossed her mind was that she didn't want to share her time with any other than Miku. And she didn't know why she couldn't shake that feeling away. It was ridiculous she wasn't a possessive friend; in fact they had a group of friends with whom they spent most of the time. But it somehow seemed wrong to her. He wanted a place in her heart that was already occupied. Did that made any sense…?

Not really, and that had her thinking restlessly. She wouldn't allow anyone to be "the closest" to her. Because that place was only Miku's. The question was why was she so against it even when she knew in her mind that the nature of the bond between her and a potential significant other was completely different from one of friendship?

She knew it yet; her heart was stubborn enough to say otherwise. Then she started to think what did she actually felt for Miku, she loved her, that's for sure but could she be _in_ love with her? Was there really a difference?

'_Is someone you could kiss?_' – She at least had something to start with now. So… could she kiss her? Was she attracted to her?

_Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough_

"Hey Luka are you okay?!"- Asked Miku worriedly.

"Y-yea just *cough* chocked with my soda" – she answered turning to her out of reflex, and now locking eyes with teal haired girl her mind drifted away again.

Miku certainly was a beautiful girl. Straight or not, objective or influenced there was no denying it. With petite frame, slim legs, ample hips that gave her a really feminine curve, followed by her tiny waist and modest yet fitting chest. Fair and soft skin, her graceful and silky teal hair shining beautifully but not as bright as her radiant eyes and finally those rosy lips…

Still on a trance her body moved on its own will, the silence they were in was suddenly broken by a gasp.

In a blink of an eye, Luka shifted facing Miku and, in a soft motion she traced her fingers along her jaw until she had the tealette's chin between her thumb and index, and without delay their lips were locked in a kiss.

Intense, and full of nameless and unknown feelings. She liked it, this was it, the warmth, the beating of her heart, the pounding in her ears. She wanted more, so much more. She moved forward, positioning herself on top of the tealettle who was still frozen lying on the couch. That was when the realization hit her like a truck full of bricks.

She had totally done it. She scared the shit out of her friend in a rush of emotion and thirst of discovery. Miku's face underneath her was flushed; her eyes were wide open and continued with that shock expression painted all over her face.

She was so ashamed of herself; she hoped Miku would forgive her, not only for kissing her like that but also… for falling in love with her. It was clear now, what was she supposed to do? It was ironic, even in this situation Miku's arms were the place where she felt the safest.

"It's my love so wrong?" – Her voice quivered and the tears started to form in the corner of her sapphire blue eyes. She couldn't hold eye contact with her anymore so she buried her face on the tealette's shoulder. She knew she should give her friend an apology and step away but…but she needed her right now.

Miku on her end of the stick was still shocked, it was a lot to take in and her brain was not cooperating with her. What the hell did just…? Putting her thoughts and feelings in order seemed to be quite difficult. She didn't know where to start.

In first place, Luka, her best friend… loved her? Knowing it sent a wave of warmth all over her body, remembering how fondly Luka spoke of her love, made her heart skip a beat. Did she provoke all those things on the seemingly cold pinkette? But it was still awkward… maybe for how sudden all this information downed on her. Did she felt that way for her? She loved Luka… and having said girl on top of her lightly sobbing on her shoulder wasn't helping her to think straight.

And more than everything, that kiss. She was too shocked to kiss back but… she would be lying if she said that she wasn't aroused. That's what weirded her out the most. She wasn't really sure what was happening but she certainly wanted to find out.

"I-I am s-so sorry" came muffled the voice of the pinkette. She sounded so lost and sad. That last bit was enough to hit the switch on Miku's head.

"Never apologize for the things you do for love"

Luka wasn't able to talk back when Miku shifted their positions; now being on top the tealette leaned down and sealed their lips in another kiss. Taken aback for the sudden action Luka took a bit to finally reciprocate the kiss. And when she did…. Goodness the warmth spread like wild fire from that simple touch. It was too much to handle. With her hands lightly caressing the taller girls cheeks Miku soon deepened their kiss. Where they getting carried away? Maybe. Would they regret it? She highly doubted it.

It was new, It was unexpected, it was in the weirdest time and situation but… It felt just too good. Feeling Luka's gentle stokes on her hair, running down until her lower back, embracing her as they continued kissing was intoxicating. The pinkette was so gentle and delicate with her. It was making Miku lose her mind, she never expected any of this but now that it actually happened she was glad… and thanks to the girl underneath her kind of turned on. Instincts were getting over her actions as she poked Luka's lower lip with her tongue asking permission. She didn't have to wait much to enter the taller's mouth. And so a new dance begun, intensity and passion with a lot of feelings mixed together.

Soon was time to part, both out of breath. Luka felt her heart burst when she saw Miku's eyes focused on hers, her lips swollen and her cheeks with a red tint on them. I wasn't a dream; the proof was over her, literally. Wow never in her wildest dreams she would thought of this development. Miku's skin was so soft, in all their exchange she ended caressing the tealette's back…under her shirt, it was rather bold now that she thought about it but she wasn't about to stop. The tealettle didn't complain so… it must be ok… in fact she was really surprised that Miku was so ready for this? That probably wasn't the right word but seeing acceptance, love and eagerness in her eyes was so, so relieving that she didn't dare to question it, at least for the moment. She was literally in the cloud nine.

A chaste peck one her lips brought her to reality only to lose herself away under the effect Miku's actions had on her. The tealette kissed her cheek softly, making a path until she reached her ear.

"I love you too Luka" - kissing the lobe of her ear she added - "I never thought this would turn this way… but I am glad that it did, I really do. Thank you" – Needless to say, Luka was a pile of goo by now, she was so happy. Even with all this rollercoaster of emotions going on, she felt like crying, It was too much, too fast for her until now guarded heart. But then again, she was happy, and warm, and all fuzzy inside… she would welcome all this strange and foreign feelings with a smile if Miku was the one who caused them.

Miku's relentless lips continued exploring the pink haired girl skin kissing their way down her jawline to go south, on her pale neck; she was so entranced by her. Luka was so unfairly beautiful, not only physically, all of her. She felt so blessed for being the one next to her, since the beginning when they first met that almost magnetic pull that kept them together until now, she was glad.

Hearing Luka softly chuckling made her stop. Was she doing it wrong? God, how embarrassing.

Luka seemed to understand what was going on the tealette's head and quickly added;

"I-It feels good, I am just ticklish, you know it… I-I couldn't help it"- Holy tuna this was getting more and more embarrassing. Now that the mood seemed to calm down both girls were showered with the realization of all what happened, and the awkwardness that came with it was hard to ignore.

They were best friends, they knew everything of each other, all their unflattering sides and the embarrassing ones, seeing each other in a whole new light now was just… too awkward.

But.

_Pfffff _

They both started laughing hard after that minute of weir silence.

"Is this really okay?" asked the pinkette trying to stop laughing to regain some seriousness.

"To be honest, no. How come I am in the most romantic situation of my life wearing my leek printed shorts? This is so not cute"- she answered poking her tongue playfully as they started laughing again.

"I don't know what to do with all this, but…" – Miku said seriously, but with a smile gracing her lips. "We will figure it out together, that's what we always do, right?"

She was right.

"Yeah" – Breathed out Luka grabbing her tealette to kiss her once again.

.

FIN?

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it, I didn't thought i would continue writing since it's not much my thing xD But i need my negitoro so... yeah there was no helping. But damn i seems that i cant stop myself for writing overly cheesy stories, my bad.<p>

It makes up for all the agnsty MikuxLuka that s arround right? ahahah *I like those a lot though*

Well, once again forgive me if i messed up while writing english it's not my first language and i am still learning :P

Well that's all! I will be happy to know your thoughts about this one.

Should I continue it? yes? no? Tell me :D


	2. Changes

**Here I was needing some more negitoro, so I decided to continue this :P**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vocaloid.**

**.**

**Changes**

**.**

Two days had passed since she discovered her feelings for her best friend, not only that, she also kissed said friend and luckily for her she returned her feelings. After that you would think that they would start dating right away, but that wasn't the case. There was a lot to take in, and they agreed that there was no rush in adding tags to their relationship.

Not to mention that we are talking about Luka, who was bit socially awkward, and Miku a clueless yet hopeless romantic with no experience in love.

Luka felt numb, the last two days were all sort of weird and she still didn't know what to do to change the situation. Every single time she crossed ways with Miku she would feel suddenly shy and embarrassed, fuzzy and warm. Resulting in the most awkward exchanges she ever had with the tealette. This was getting seriously out of hand. She never stopped to think in the consequences when she deliberately kissed Miku, if she knew things would get like this… maybe she would have given it a little more of thought. Not that she regretted it one bit, but it wouldn't have hurt to be a little more mentally prepared, she even could had been more romantic about it, for Miku? What the hell she didn't even knew how to be romantic in the first place.

The question was, how not to feel that way though? She wanted so desperately to be normal around Miku, not normal normal, like nothing happened but normal enough to be able to talk to her while looking at her in the eye without stuttering, it wasn't much right?  
>Was this what lovesick teens felt towards their crushes? Honestly she felt a little bit sorry for being insensitive with all the guys that confessed to her. It was a tough position, even for her whose confession was already accepted.<p>

Only remembering the image of Miku on top of her all blushed and kissing her was… too much for her heart and the butterflies that seemed to have made a permanent home in her stomach.

It was so strange and new, she thought that she would never experience those kind of sensations and then out of the blue were all over her not giving her rest, her mind had a really hard time catching up.

It was Miku after all, the same Miku that had known her since forever, in her 'toeto' days, in her bad days, all cranky, with dry drool on her face after a sleep over, with her infamous 'tuna breath', without shaving…even nude. God, talk about embarrassing, never those things mattered between them, they shared everything and that was one of the things that made this entire situation between them weird.

How was she supposed to 'flirt' with Miku or be romantic without it seeming out of place and absolutely bizarre? She felt way too self-conscious for that. Damn, at this pace her image as "cool beauty" was a goner. Not that she cared about images, and it's not like Miku thought any of that, she knew her better, but still some part of Luka was hoping that the tealette saw her as anything but her current idiotic self.

Still deep in her thoughts Luka made her way through the classroom to her desk next to the window. It was a nice sit, if it weren't summer. The blazing sun shone and hit her without mercy. She sighed, how could she forget to put sun cream on? Her skin was really pale so it was a must-do if she wanted to look like a person rather than a tomato. That and that sunburns stung really badly. It was so unlike her, she never missed things or forgot stuff, it was really unnerving. She knew the 'why' in all this matter though; it was certain tealette's fault for plaguing her mind the whole time.  
>She sighed deeply, it was still early so she made herself confortable and looking outside she soon lost herself in another daydream.<p>

"Good morning Luka"

That was enough to make her snap out of it and pay attention to the two girls that had just arrived. Waiting for her to return the greeting were Gumi, and no other than Miku, looking bright as always.

"H-H-hey, g-good morning" – answered almost facepalming, '_that was real smooth Luka_'. She felt her face growing hot, and it had nothing to do with the blazing summer sun.

"Luka are you okay? You are all red; you get sunburn easily don't you? you have to take care of your skin!" – said the greenette outraged, not even guessing in the slightest that the reason of the growing red in her face was standing next to her.

"y-yeah it's a pain, I just forgot to put some protector " – Said Luka making the closest to a straight face she could. But when she heard Miku giggling she nearly lost it. The more aware she was that the tealette was close made her feel more nervous and anxious.

"Oh, I have some here since I have tennis club later, want some?" – asked Gumi looking at the red faced pinkette curiously, Luka sure was weird these days. Must be the heat she thought to herself.

Seeing that the pinkette was unresponsive, Gumi proceeded to take the sun cream and gave it to Miku who was all amused by her side.

"Miku, take care of it, Luka is broken" – Gumi added with a laugh.

"O-oh sure" – Miku simply replied to the now retreating figure of her green haired friend. She sat in her desk; casually the one in front of Luka's and proceeded to work. Putting some cream in her hand she reached for the pinkette's nose.

"M-Miku I-I-I c-can do it myself" – said oh-so flustered Luka once she felt the touch of Miku's fingers on her face, applying the protector.

"shhh, let me" she whispered as she dispersed the sun cream along her the taller's cheeks. Luka tried muttering something else but soon gave up and remained still.

Seeing Luka all red and awkward was quite amusing, who would have guessed that her pinkette would be such an adorable dork when in love? Still Miku had her own share of worries. What could she do to make her friend loosen up? And more importantly, how was she supposed to act like her 'girlfriend' or whatever and not just friends? Miku was clingy for nature so, no one would think much about them being suspiciously close. They did hang out all the time, was really a difference apart from the word with 'going on a date'? Also how you impress or date a girl? ...wait did she really liked girls? She was pretty sure that it was just Luka, she loved her and that girl had a charm that Miku was sure could turn even rocks on.

"Why won't you look at me anymore? I am hurt… – she said all pouty, her hands still lingering on the pinkette's face.

Only hearing that Luka's head shot up and looked at the girl in front of her, worriedly she tried to explain that she didn't mean to, that she was just embarrassed but nothing came up. She just sat there gaping like a fish out of the water.

"Seems like Toeto came back full force, eh?" – Miku teased, trying to ease the panic on her soon to be girlfriend, she already liked the sound of that. She understood Luka's struggle and didn't press, instead she continued talking happily while smiling at her. Right now Luka was like the little girl she once knew all shy and sensitive.

"This sure is weird isn't it?"- She said after a while, but hurried to rephrase it when she saw Luka's expression fell - "I-I mean, not bad weird, definitely good weird!" – Now she was positive that she was blushing too.

But she liked it; no love story in her novels and movies was as enchanting as the one she was experimenting now.

"I don't even know what to do be honest. I can't even rely on my series ahaha"- she laughed feeling foolish for ever having insinuated that those things actually helped in this situations. Luka didn't reply, even when Miku was expecting an 'I told you so' but at least the pinkette seemed a little more at ease.

'_So cute'_ Miku thought to herself, Luka was looking at her still blushed and slightly biting her lower lip as a tiny smile formed in them. Her sky blue eyes showing a light she never saw before. Oh, how she wanted to hug her and cuddle and… The bell rang. Miku sighed in defeat, class was about to start just when she was starting to make the pinkette confortable enough to not die on her out of embarrassment.

"But if we talk about what I want to do…" – she started with a playful tone. If their advance would stop for now, she could as well leave a little bomb. She giggled a little as she got close to the taller's ear - "I'm dying to kiss you again"

"But we can't do that now, can we?" – finished with a wink as she sat properly, just in the time their teacher entered the classroom ready to start a lesson.

And that was it. Instant K.O. Super effective. Luka was positively out of the stratosphere for good this time.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm dying to kiss you again" "I'm dying to kiss you again" "I'm dying to kiss you again"<em>

Those words kept spinning around her mind non-stop since then, successfully distracting her from all her classes. So unfair. How come Miku ended up being such a natural flirt? Her innocent face was so deceiving, that Luka was starting to doubt her self-proclaimed position as "top".

' I can't not be the 'top' between us' – she thought, but after that another fuel of images filled her head, and made all the colors go up to her face for the tenth time that morning. -'Right?'

"Hey Luka, what are you waiting for?" - This time was the voice of her close friend and confident brunette. Seeing as Luka wasn't understanding what she was referring to she added a little exasperated. – "The bell? It's already lunch; pack your stuff so we can go to the cafeteria, I am hungry"

"Oh, uh, yeah give me a sec" – She did what she was told under Meiko's watchful eye.

"What's up by the way, you are really out of it these days" she said casually, she knew that pressing the pinkette wouldn't give her any answers so she tried a casual approach. Truth be told, everyone in their group noticed and were a little worried, and curious.

"It's nothing, really" – answered absent mindedly. She sighed, if Meiko asked that meant that she sure was acting estrange. The brunette was a no-nonsense kind of person so she didn't really ask when she knew the problem was little or a petty passing thing, if she knew that it would fix itself with time she just didn't bother, but that didn't mean she wouldn't listen and give advice if you asked.

"You don't happen to be having problems with Miku, right?" – She asked, straight to the point, sharp as always.

"M-M-M-Miku? W-why, no, not at a-all" – Answered Luka nervously, biting her tongue and mentally cursing herself for becoming a stuttering mess every time the tealette was mentioned. And yeah that obviously wouldn't convince Meiko so she just took her already prepared lunch and hurried out of the room, saying that they shouldn't let their friends waiting in the cafeteria. And thank God that was enough to make the brunette drop the topic.

The cafeteria was crowded as always, and Luka's little delay was noticeable as she and Meiko were the last ones to arrive to their usual table where their friends had already gathered and were starting their lunch. It was a surprise to many of them to see Luka sit in front of Miku instead of _her_ sit beside the tealette. Luka paid no mind to the curious gazes; Miku's included and started giving the final touches to her tuna salad. They didn't know but she was actually being careful, Miku had left her all worked up and she didn't trust herself or her actions if the tealette came up with something else.

The attention however was driven off the pinkette when Meiko started picking on Kaito and his ice-cream telling him that he should eat something else and well… the usual. They were all casually chatting in no time. Still Luka was fixed on her salad, and Miku was uncharacteristically quiet, eating her sandwich.

Luka couldn't help but to feel bad about how she was behaving, surely it was her fault that Miku was this quiet, so getting herself together she just faced the tealette and offered and smile. Hopefully she would understand that everything was okay.

Something else caught her eye though, in the corner of Miku's lips was a little left over of her leek sandwich. And then was when her reflex just kicked in. She leaned over the table and softly took Miku's chin with her hand while removing the stain on her lip with her thumb.

"How many times I have to tell you to be more car…" – she started but trailed off once she was conscious of what she was doing.

In the other eyes, nothing weird was happening, Miku was a bit of a careless eater and Luka was a clean-order freak, not in extreme level but enough to see her cleaning after Miku quite often. Strange was seeing Luka stopping mid-sentence completely frozen.

"_I'm dying to kiss you again" _

Apparently both were thinking the same; since Miku was looking at her wide eyed, remaining still, expectant, and incredibly anxious. Was Luka going to kiss her? I looked like it, the tension growing between them was getting unbearable, the temptation was too great to ignore. But they still were in the middle of the cafeteria, with all their friends watching!

Luka on the other side was torn. The texture of Miku's lips burning under her fingertip was driving her crazy. She wanted, she wanted so much. It was a need that was strong enough to shut her self-consciousness and shyness away only leaving her the little restraint she had against her desires. She knew though, that she couldn't, not here and now at least, she wasn't too keen on giving a show to the whole school after all. Because yes, if she ended up giving in she would kiss the hell out of Miku.

Gritting her teeth Luka detached herself from the tealette and before anyone could say something she almost sprinted off the cafeteria leaving everyone utterly confused.

"I don't know what's going on, but Miku whatever you two are fighting over it's not worth it, go and make up with Luka" – Said Meiko seriously.

"W-what, we are not fighting…"- Started defensive Miku but then, maybe it was better for them to think that. – "And why you all always blame me?"

Her question was answered with a silence and faces that said "We have to say why?" Okay, maybe it was her fault this time. Maybe it was usually her fault, but she loved playing with the pinkette's nerves.

"Woah Miku and Luka fighting that's strange" – commented one of the youngest of their group, Len Kagamine.

"Tsk, it was a matter of time until Luka exploded, Miku is a handful" – added the older twin while peeling her orange.

Miku didn't take offence on Rin's words, she was more worried about Luka; She looked at her limit. The pinkette was always like that, seemingly imperturbable, someone who bottles everything up and at some given moment, right how the blonde girl with the bow said, exploded.

"Okay, I will go talk to her, don't be noisy" – said Miku as she threw the left overs of her lunch to the nearest bin.

Finding Luka has never been a difficult task, Miku had to ask some students and that usually settled it, after all there was always someone looking on the pink haired beauty's way. Now was no different and even if she had now a general direction to where to go she found it rather annoying. After giving a curt thanks to another dreamy Luka fan she made her way to the stairs that lead to the rooftop, making a brief mental note to be extra careful if she decided to make a sneaky attack to her pinkette in the future.

Opening the door without any ceremony she finally found her, the gentle breeze caressing the pink locks the only thing breaking the overall stillness in the place.

"That wasn't nice Luka, now everyone thinks I am the bad guy" – Said Miku as she got near Luka in a fake tone of reproach.

The next she knew was that she was being held against the fence by a –oh so hot looking pinkette.

"That's because you are" – came as an almost agitated whisper in the time Luka clashed their lips together. Hungry and needy, Luka immediately took control of the kiss. Miku was elated, almost dazed. When did her scaredy cat become a lioness? Not that she was complaining of course. Luka was literally taking her breath away and she loved it.

With a sonorous 'plop' both parted needing air, but still close enough to feel each other's ragged breaths. – "Look how you have me, I am a total mess"

Azure blue eyes never were as intense as now, and Miku was starting to feel weak in the knees. It was her turn to be left without words; only a gasp left her mouth as the pinkette made her way to her neck, kissing, nibbling, biting and sucking. And boy, the girl knew what she was doing, she had Miku helplessly fighting to stay on her feet and not to completely melt in her arms.

"L-Lukaa…"

"I still hadn't had enough" – breathed as she pursued her lips once again - "and I am starting to believe that I will never will"

Luka kept kissing her, deeply, thirsty pressing herself against her in a tight hug. Miku was trying hard to keep the pinkette's rhythm, but as the time kept going she felt how her response started to be sloppier. Luka was overwhelmingly hot, she was hot, the weather was hot it certainly didn't help and she soon started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Uh, oh, sorry I got carried away, are you okay Miku?" – Asked Luka worriedly once the steam went down, apparently she also noticed her condition.

"I told you to not say sorry for those kinds of things remember?" – Miku was still seeing stars, that two day wait was worth it - "but yeah I am feeling a bit dizzy"

"Yeah, right, come on let's sit in the shadow for a while" – Answered Luka apologetically, still with most of Miku's weight on her, she carried her without further complications.

"Meiko told me to make up with you, not to make out you know" – Said teasingly once she sat against the wall beside Luka.

"Still works though, right?" – Smiled smugly Luka much to the tealette surprise.

"Sure it does!" – Said Miku exited, Luka was confortable around her again - "So, you are not feeling shy anymore?"

"Shut up, it's all your fault" – She said blushing a little.

"Huh? How is it my fault?"

"It's hard to be cool and confident with someone who knows that I sleep with a real sized tuna plush… among other embarrassing things" – Answered Luka biting her lower lip feeling a little shy again.

"Cool and confident? Stop flattering yourself" – Miku said between laughs, teasing her was just too much fun, but she didn't wanted to make her hid again when she finally opened up. You could say it was the time to say the important stuff without going around it - "just kidding, I get it, but I can't believe you were worried about those things, it's me after all… as you said the other day I too love you with all your quirks included" – she paused, her lips breaking in a wide smile - "Even Toro, that fish is super confy"

"How can I not be self-conscious if every time I see you I remember that you have seen me naked?!" – The most embarrassing thing about that statement is that it worked both ways, but Miku wasn't about to remind Luka of that. What was she thinking? Two seconds passed and Miku was already lost in a sea of images R18, including the pinkette.

"Oh my God Luka, it's way too early for that!" – Miku was absolutely red while hugging herself protectively.

"What? I mean, I am not as fit as I used to. If I sum that up to all the unflattering things you know about me I am already in the losing ground"- Not her smartest argument, Luka was aware of it but she still felt like she needed to win Miku over. She wanted to, and if this was one of Miku's otome games she would already had a ground of bad flags without even starting. And now she didn't had the body she was so proud of, a truly disaster. She was the kind of person who liked to exercise; call it part of her order-freak quirk but reaching the right numbers gave her this almost pleasurable feeling of accomplishment. And now thanks in part to the petite girl she wasn't training at all, going out with her friend always came first and now she was paying for it.

"Luka you are being so silly! You are always the first to say that shallow stuff like that don't matter" –countered Miku with disbelief showing on her face. Luka was insecure about her body?! What the royal leek was going on here, the girl was gorgeous, easily the most beautiful in the school and the prettiest in her eyes.

"Not to me, but I still want you to like me"

"I already do!"

"But… but…look!" – Said Luka, and to prove her point she rolled her shirt exposing her stomach.

"I am not sure if you are trying to make me jealous or turn me on" – Because really, there it was, shining in all its glory, Luka's perfect flat stomach, smooth white skin, with all the curves in the right places. - "Luka you look perfect, what are you moping about?!"

"I had abs" – Said Luka with a seriousness that Miku found hard to not laugh with.

"You are seriously one silly dork" – And without letting her add anything else leaned to kiss her – "a really sexy one by the way" – she added and after causing the desired effect aka an intense blush on Luka she proceeded to kiss her. Nice, gentle and without rush, this kind of kisses were all Luka, it was a weird way to put it, but Miku felt it that way.

The bell apparently rang but neither of them cared to stop, in fact a while later they were lying on the floor, Miku slightly lying on Luka. Kissing sometimes but cuddling for the most of time, enjoying the other's company.

"Promise me that if you are feeling insecure or overwhelmed you will talk it with me" - asked Miku locking eyes with Luka.

"I promise, and I promise to not let my shyness bug you again"

"Wah, but seeing you all Toeto-mode was just too cute to be a bother, I just missed being able to touch you" – Said Miku closing her eyes, seemingly looking in her memories –" By the way, why did you grow up to be all tough and thorny? You used to be a sweet and mushy marshmallow" – still playing with the image of a younger version of the pinkette she added - "You still have your moments though"

"Hey" – Miku was suddenly out of her daydream when she felt Luka biting her chin playfully while smiling. Releasing her and after giving her a quick peck she said;

"Just be glad that I am still good with you" – She had changed a lot since her introverted childhood days, and what triggered that change was no other than Miku, the good ones at least, thinking about that made her smile widely, it would be no different now.

"Or what, you will punish me? Aggressive Luka was really hot" – way to break her appreciative moment towards her, now she was all blushing again. Hot, Miku thought she was hot. Jesus, what a way she had to add more shades of red to her face.

"Miku!" – They laughed.

"I will make you one last promise" – Seeing that Miku was listening she continued.

.

"I will get my abs back"

.

FIN?

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, here I am. Mm First I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I did while writing it, and its funny cuz I actually had aslightly more angsty version of this but I was like "The hell to it" It's not my style so I gave it a spin towards the funny side.<strong>  
><strong>So yeah, the plan is to continue making light-hearted -cheesy, cuz I can't help it- and hopefully humorous chapters telling the story of these two discoveringthe wonders of love or something like that XD<strong>

**Special thanks to all that favorited, followed and reviewed, it really means a lot.**

**And as always I apologize for misspellings and mistakes, English is not my first language and I am still learning XD**

**Reviews are always appreciated, so don't be shy (?) -It's okay if you tell me that I should burn my keyboard xD - I think so sometimes.**


	3. Jealousy?

**It's been a while, but oh well, since there isn't much negitoro for me to read I just had to write XD**

**I think I should warn you guys, this chapter has a bit of cussing on it. Someone is really mad lol**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vocaloid.**

**.**

**.**

**Jealousy?**

.

It was another warm morning where the rising sun and clear sky promised a good day. It was early, way too early for Miku who was fighting to keep sleeping. Her dream was just too alluring to let it go, even against Luka's voice calling her awake.

"Miku, wake up" – said for, what it was? The fifth time guessed Luka, chasing a glace to the laying figure of the petite girl on her bed. Even if she was a little annoyed at how unresponsive Miku was in the morning she couldn't help the smile that bubbled up on her face. It was quite a sight, Miku laying tightly hugging Toro, her large tuna pillow, her hair free from their usual ties sprawled on her sheets, the dreamy expression on her face…

"But…Luka…they are going away" – mumbled the tealette still asleep.

"Who are going away Miku?" – Asked Luka crouching next to her bed to get a better look of Miku's sleeping face.

"The pink…" – mumbled again, slightly frowning – "…the pink leeks" –she said after a while and Luka had to bit her lip to refrain herself from laughing. Miku's sleep talking was always hilarious no doubt.

"I… have to get them… they are…Luka flavored leeks" – What was she dreaming about? Luka lost against her laughter, Miku was just too adorable. Only thinking how she would tease her later with this made her laugh more.

"I don't know about the leeks…" – she said softly leaning over Miku – "But if you want some of me, then…"

Light butterfly kisses were left all over the tealette's face, to finally reach her lips where she stayed a little longer. Underneath her she felt Miku stir, humming on her lips contently.

"I still haven't brushed my teeth" – Miku managed between the kiss.

"I don't care" – countered, and as if to reinforce her point she deepened the kiss. They kept exchange for a good couple of minutes until Luka finally got up. – "Ok, enough good morning kissing, we have to get ready for school"

The response came muffled as Miku buried her face on the pillow – "I don't wanna… can't we just stay here?"

"Of course not, get up" – Damn Luka for being such an early riser, Miku thought while fighting the pinkette who tried to snatch the sheets from her. –"Your parents let you sleep over here all the time because they trust me, and I am not about to let them down, so, if staying in their good side means that I have to drag you to school I will"

"Argh they love you Luka, they already believe that you are a perfect sweetheart" – grumbled Miku. Actually, her parents hoped that she would pick a thing or two from her responsible pink haired friend but she wasn't about to say it. She had a point though; Luka's father was really nice on letting her spend so much time in their house, so becoming a 'bad influence' wasn't an option.

"Believe? I am a perfect sweetheart"- Luka said playfully, and grinning when she finally managed to remove the sheets from a now annoyed Miku - "I will go finish breakfast so don't go back to sleep" – she added leaving the petite girl alone in her room.

Heavy and grudgingly the teal haired girl took the first step off the bed, mornings weren't her thing but the smell from the kitchen was already easing her mood. Making her way through the corridor she found Luka giving the final touches to their breakfast. Sitting now on the table, considerably more awake, Miku took for the first time on Luka's attire; she was wearing only a sport bra along with a pajama short. Had she known when they were on the bed and she wouldn't have let her go, she looked…

"Hot…" – voiced her thoughts Miku, still staring at Luka's figure. Only the sound of a plate on the table broke her trance state and now before her were some hotcakes with, to her surprise a smiley face on top staring back at her. What got her attention though was that the smile drawn with syrup seemed to cover a previous drawing; curious for nature Miku asked Luka who was in the table this time with a pair of cups and an orange juice jar.

Luka's flushed face after her question made her more curious – "ohh come on tell me" – insisted the tealette.

"Drawing a heart seemed less cheesy in my head, but when I did it, it made me cringe" – answered after a while looking rather uncomfortable. It was still a conflicting matter to her; she always criticized that kind of behavior in others before, and now she was all corny… a total sap. It made her want to smack herself – "…so I ended making a smiley face instead… whatever just eat, or we are going to be late"

"How cute"

Cheesy grin.

"Shut up"

.

Well… maybe it was worth it.

.

They were now on their way to school, considerably later than what Luka would have liked, but Miku was sure she enjoyed the reason of their delay.

It didn't scape her though, the tired sigh that escaped Luka's lips the moment they got to the main road towards school. She was about to ask, they weren't that late, but then the scattered pieces of chatter and murmurs that reached her ears gave her the answer.

"Look, look is Megurine-senpai!"

"Woah, she is so beautiful"

"Getting to see Megurine-san first thing in the morning, so lucky!"

"I am totally asking her out one of these days" – "She will reject you"

.

.

_So annoying_

.

Miku's nostrils flared in anger, she should have known better. She knew how uncomfortable was for Luka to be the center of attention even if the taller played it off as nothing. Couldn't all this idiots mind their own business?

She gave her dirtiest look to a guy who dared to pass close by Luka touching her briefly. That asshole had guts. She could only imagine how irritated Luka should be feeling, and it was her fault.

"Luka you okay?" – asked tentatively, chasing a glaze to see how the pinkette was coping with all the attention.

"Of course, Miku" – Luka replied with a little but honest smile as her azure sparking eyes met her turquoise ones almost smiling too.

Wow, that moment Miku realized how much of a hypocrite she was, if she was on the shoes of any of the guys around them, she too would be ogling at her. Luka was breathtakingly beautiful.

They went the rest of the way in confortable silence, Miku deep in her thoughts while Luka carried her through their linked hands.

.

Luka never made empty promises and her words proved right as the time went by, three months were now behind them and the pink haired girl never looked as beautiful. She worked dutifully on her once neglected exercise routine, and the results started to show. Toned abs, legs, firm butt, yep if she had a killer body before, now it was a massive destruction weapon. Still it wasn't that what got everyone turning her way, Miku realized. It had nothing to do with her body; it was the beautiful smile she sported now, before her scary and unfriendly bulldog expression was enough to keep others from openly and fully admiring her.

Is what as some say, the look of a maiden in love.

"Girls get pretty when they are in love" - Miku thought to herself as a little smile found the way to her lips. She wondered if she herself looked prettier. She had to, because she was so in love with her.

The past three months with Luka were, in one word, wonderful. It kept being weird and tricky at times but they grew a lot since that rainy Sunday they first kissed. How many times they ended skipping classes because they couldn't keep their hands off each other? A handful to be honest. It was so fun, being in love with your best friend had a lot of perks too. Miku stopped to think sometimes… What if she was with a boy? She was sure that she wouldn't be able to share herself to the point that they would stop and laugh at each other's choice of underwear, shopping together, doing each other's nails and stuff like that. It was a pointless thing to even ponder about, Miku realized, it wasn't about if she were to be with a boy, or a girl…the thing was being with that special person, and hers was Luka.

Even the 'adaptation period' as Luka named passed and now they were a lot more confortable, no need to say that it came as a relief for the tealette that had to get her cuddles on, on a regular basis. She was so happy when Luka let her sleep while hugging her. That day Miku thought was one of her happiest ones.

'But I am still not her girlfriend' – She didn't need the status to feel closer to the pinkette or to confirm their feelings or whatever but truth was that Miku really wanted to be able to call her that. Her girlfriend. But that she realized would have to wait, coming out at school wouldn't be wise after all Luka had enough attention on her as it was and adding more burden to the pinkette was something that Miku wouldn't do for something as selfish as a title to their relationship, their high school was a gossip hellhole after all. They only had one year ahead, it wasn't that much...

.

Right?  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Miku noticed with a big distaste the following days that the mild irritation she felt towards the fans of _her_ pinkette skyrocketed to the point that she wanted to have a leek at hand to give whoever approached Luka a well-deserved concussion.

It wasn't her fault, really. She knew things had always been this way, but she couldn't help to be annoyed as hell.

First, you had all this eyes following her around, making it _impossible _sneak somewhere to have a moment for only the two of them. Then she had to stand and see how some guys asked Luka to go with them – so they could confess, and be rejected – Ignoring the piles of wasted paper in form of love letters what ticked Miku off now was all this girls that wanted suddenly to be friends with Luka and looked for her attention like lost puppies, to put it nicely.

And Luka, when did she become so approachable in the first place? Damnit. Luka was not the amiable type but lately, the girl was so happy that it showed in her behavior. Miku wouldn't criticize her for that, it was a good change for her, to be more sociable and less guarded. So the tealette had no other choice than to breathe deeply and let her frustration go.

.

Until now.

Here she was one inch of punching the living daylights out of a gruppie of barking chihuahuas.

The three girls had the nerve to go at her and reproach her for 'having Luka all to herself' saying that she was incredibly selfish for monopolizing her and that she was actually a nuisance for the pinkette and to get lost.

Oh, the gutts. She already felt a vein popping on her forehead, if she had to listen one more second of their high-pitched nonsense things would take a turn to the nasty.

"Look no-name 1, 2 and 3" –started Miku through gritted teeth – Luka spends her time with whoever she wants, be it me or someone else and no amount of your barking will change that. So if she wanted to hang with you guys, she would. It doesn't happen? Boo too bad. – she sneered, each word dripping venom.

"Until then see you around" – she finished. Knuckles withe thanks to her tightly closed fists, she left the three speechless girls behind not even giving them time to think a clever retort. 'Not that they could. Tch. _Bitches_.'

She wasn't proud, but she was civil enough to not rip their heads off. It was another victory for her, she decided.

.

It was lunch time and Miku's foul mood continued going strong, visible for everyone in the table since she was mercilessly stabbing her pasta.

"Hey, those noodles have feelings you know" – said Kaito playfully

"Shut up"

"Hoo, why are you so pissy Miku? They stopped the production of leeks or something? – asked Rin looking at her amusedly, Miku was a bright girl almost hopelessly optimist and cheerful and now she seemed like she was possessed by Mars. – "The deadly aura doesn't suit you"

"The question is how _you_ aren't mad, I feel like we are in a fucking zoo" – Mikiu snapped – "Everyone is looking at our table hoping to see Luka. Where is she by the way? If those annoying pests are bothering her, I swear-"

"Wow time out, Miku you know that it's always like that, I don't see why it bothers you so much now" –Said Gumi looking at her quizzically. Miku was so close to shout 'well she is my girlfriend now!' but they weren't, right.

"Arg, this is so _annoying_ why Luka has to be so hot" – It came out without her really thinking or realizing it was out loud.

"Well she is that hot Miku, don't be jealous" – Said Gumi nonchalantly taking a bite of her carrot salad.

"I thought you had that accepted by now Miku"- agreed distractedly Rin while she kept scrolling on her IPhone.

Ok, she could say that Luka was hot, what's up the others agreeing just like that, Miku scowled at them suddenly losing interest on her currently targeted pasta.

"If it helps" – Kaito started trying to ease the growing killing intent coming from the tealette – "If I was a girl, I would be totally hot for Luka" – needless to say everyone in the table looked at him with their now usual 'wtf Kaito' face.

Miku was about to throw him her bottle of coke when a pair of slender arms circled around her shoulders in a tender back hug.

"I missed you" – Luka said softly in her ear. And just like that, all her anger melted away, it was so unfair, when Luka had those really unusual sweeter-than-honey moments Miku was left completely hopeless.

"I did too" – she said closing her eyes letting the remaining ill feelings evaporate.

"Now I have something for you" – she said, grinning, flashy white teeth and all. She was so dazzling. Miku wanted to complain to say something, but she couldn't.

Along her lunchbox she took a smaller one and handed it to the tealette, her smile widening as she took her sit beside her. It was a little suspicious, she knew that smile on the pinkette promised mischief, but as well as she knew the tall beauty, Luka knew her like the back of her hand. And hell she was too curious for her own good and so she opened the lid, anxious to see its content.

She looked at it, and then at Luka.

_What? … How?_

Pickled leeks. Nothing wrong there… but they were pink. Pink leeks. She remembered that vaguely form one of her dreams, she didn't remember the dream all too clearly but the abnormal pink vegetable was something that she didn't forget even when she woke up.

It was a moment later when she registered Luka's hysterical laugh, and then it made 'clic' on her brain.

Danm her sleep talking straight to hell. How embarrassing.

"I couldn't deny you your Luka flavored leeks" – she said in her ear so none else could hear her and then burst in laugher again after seeing Miku's face grow redder than a ripe tomato.

"Pink leeks, wow that's freaky" – said Len leaning over to take a peek on what had Luka so amused.

"How did you do that?" – Asked Gumi curious, both girls shared a liking for cooking and so Luka proceeded to explain but Miku tuned them out and instead focused in the colorful treat in her hands.

"C'mon the flavor it's ok, I promise, here" – said Luka catching a zoned out Miku for surprise, now with a piece of leek on her fork aiming for the tealette mouth.

Luka feeding her leeks? Did some divinity take pity on her predicament and decided to reward her patience? Miku was elated, just about to take the first bite when Luka decided to pull her leg once more and eat the piece herself, smiling teasingly at Miku.

"Just showing you that it's not poisoned or anything" – she added playing with the leek in her mouth.

_Such a tease_. Miku was so close to just claim her treat along the lips of her pink haired nightmare. But then again they were on the middle of the cafeteria. Damn, where was Luka's shyness in time like these.

"So much for your Mary Sue-ish attitude ehh" – grumbled Miku, with her eyes narrowed, her favorite food was something people learned to no mess with sooner than later.

"Oh, honey, you believe I am perfect?" – said amusedly Luka picking another leek.

"Shut up and feed me if you don't want me to send your sorry-arrogant-fine-ass straight to the infirmary"- Luka just laughed at her threat, way to tempted to make a retort about how much she would want to have her at the infirmary, but it wasn't something she could say with the others listening.

So she just stared at Miku with a sly smile and just replied a - "Sure, whenever you want" – and Miku was fast to catch the second meaning to her statement. They both shared a knowing giggle and then Luka proceeded to feed a now chirpy Miku.

"By the way, since when you two use petnames with each other?" – Asked Len who always sat across them looking at them through narrowed eyes, as if trying to figure something out.

Crap.

Both blushed, it was rare for them to use them but sometimes they just slipped, especially Luka. Which was really weird considering the pinkette's nature but Miku loved it so whatever.

"ehh we do?" – asked Miku playing dumb.

"Yeah, Luka just called you 'honey'" – said Len not parting his blue gaze from them.

"I did? Didn't notice" – Cutting the chat short, resuming on feeding Miku without much care. If acted nervous she was doomed. And after a while she just shrugged it off.

"You-"

"Len, stop bothering them" – interrupted a still bored looking Rin, with her eyes glued to her IPhone.

"B-but" – was he the only one seeing it, was he crazy? Chasing a glaze to the two friends he saw them sharing their food and all those intimate looks they exchanged… they looked so awfully close, was he the only one to notice? – "Aren't they closer than usual? They totally give a couple vibes" – he said hoping his twin the closest person to him would agree.

"Len dear, stop it, I know of your perverted fantasies and how you like to imagine them going all lez and stuff. I know is a teenage boy thing to do but you should at least keep it at home. Imagining it doesn't make it more true, Lenny" - Len was outraged that her sister knew about that so much that he dropped the topic, too ashamed for words.

'Sigh, boys'. Thought the girl with the bow.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Their school day was soon coming to an end and Miku couldn't feel more relieved. After her club she would invite Luka to her house and finally relax, maybe she would even coax the pinkette to watch that new drama with her. Things were starting to look bright.

"Are you staying today Luka, or I text you when I get home?" – As shocker as it was, Luka wasn't part of any club, not even the choir club with her. A real waste if you ask her, Luka had a wonderful voice.

"No way, Luka is coming to the court today, this girls from UtaHigh are coming to have a friendly match with us" – Meiko interjected, placing her arm over Luka's shoulders. Yes, Luka wasn't part of any club but the short haired captain dragged her to the volleyball court quite often. And Luka enjoyed sports so she didn't complain… most of the time.

"That was today Meiko? Uhh well I guess it will be a good way to kill time" – Luka answered entertaining the idea of a good game while she waited for Miku – "Meet you at the front door after, right Miku?

Miku laughed a little before nodding, Luka could prefer not being part of any club and so not have to deal with others but Miku knew how much she actually enjoyed playing with the volleyball team, they were cool. Also even with that uninterested attitude of hers, she knew Luka to be quite competitive when it came to it. – "Sure, crush them!"

"You bet! Until later" – said barely looking at the tealette as Meiko dragged her trough the corridors.

"Man I want to see that game too" – Said Len coming next to Miku with his sister, both members of the choir club too.

"You just want to see the B line from the first row" – Len only blushed at her sister snide.

"B line? What's that?"

"Oh Miku, something you and me will never experience" – said the blonde girl with a dramatic tone "B, stands for the Boob team, think about it, Meiko as their captain, Yowane Haku, Masuda Lily, Dahee SeeU, this Hispanic girl Maika AND Luka. All of them sweating and bouncing way more than the ball they so much like to hit"

And that was way a too graphic image for Miku to handle. Only thinking about Luka in her sports clothes sweating with that fierce look she wore when she played and… bouncing. _Damn._

She had to forgive the boy; even Len in all his shotaness shyness couldn't help his hormones and the _B line_ as they called them were certainly the definition of eye-candy.

"Take your mind of the gutter you two, ugh, Len was expected but you too Miku?!" – Rin said snapping her fingers catching the attention of her two too spaced out companions.

"ahahaha just got distracted, let's go"

And yes of course, Miku couldn't concentrate in her club at all, she even managed to mess up every now and then in the songs they were practicing for at last two months. She normally could sing them perfectly even half asleep! Yet here she doubted she would get any solo at their recital at this rate.

'I am so not sorry, I am Luka deprived' – concluded to herself Miku, seing through her closed lids the image Rin so harmlessly imprinted on her mind.

She would soo pounce on Luka the first time alone they had.

Miku was so glad when the bell finally rang signaling the end of this so goddamned long day, and along the two blondes she made her way to the front door.

There they met a frustrated looking Meiko dragging Kaito from the ear. Nothing new there.

"Hey Meiko, how was the game" – asked Len completely ignoring the hurt cries from the blue haired boy.

"We owned them, of course" – she said cheerfully – "And you, this is the last time I rescue you from Iori-sensei" – she reprimanded the tall boy freeing his now sore and red ear. – This idiot is in the literature club only to be able to go to the library and use their mini-fringe to store his stupid ice-creams"– the brunette explained exasperated.

"I read comics too" – he added sobbing his ear.

"You are not allowed to use the staff fridge!" – chocolate eyes flared and Kaito recoiled like a scared cat.

The three youngsters just laughed at their married couple antics and kept going; at least Miku wasn't all that thrilled to spend more time than necessary there, she had still to find Luka.

Outside the school, she finally saw her, still in her sport wear, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, the view of her pale nape not usually exposed looked so delicate, Miku noted. Now she couldn't help but to want to style the pinkette's hair, she would have so much fun that night. Only imagining Luka with a set of pigtails made her want to roll in the floor.

And then, she froze.

_No. Not frigging again._

Next to Luka was Gakupo, Kendo captain gentlemen, trying once again to flirt with her. And Luka poor dear thing looked uncomfortable as hell. The thing with Gakupo was quite particular, he was Gumi's cousin, and frequented their group of friends often and because of that Luka never found in her to be able to downright reject his attempts at flirting. He was his friend after all, being a bitch to him wouldn't be nice.

Luka you sensible soul. _Just kick his pompous ass._

Thanks to Luka's good nature compassion towards her friends, Gakupo got it all wrong. He being the only boy to flirt with her and not getting coldly rejected _believed _thathe stood a chance with the popular girl and that she was just playing hard to get.

And there he stood with that usual holier-than-you look in his eyes paired with that seductive smile that resembled more a smirk. Girls loved his charms, but right now to Miku it rubbed her in all the wrong ways.

"That eggplant ass…" – Gakupo was touching the pink ends of Luka's long traces.

Miku saw red.

Not logical reasoning followed her actions.

That was the last straw.

In what she felt were to steps she was next to them and then without even waiting for them to acknowledge her presence she took the pinkette by the back of her neck and kissed her.

Hard.

Just a few moments took Luka to recover for the surprise and reciprocated. Even if PDA wasn't her thing- most of the time - even if she was totally aware of how Gakupo's jaw met the floor. She long ago came in terms with her feelings and she would never deny her feelings for Miku. So yeah.

Passionate, needy, all the pent up frustration for the last days was playing in their furious exchange.

Finally separating Miku looked at Gakupo voice sweet but eyes cold as ice – "We are all friends so, I would appreciate that you stop flirting with _my girlfriend_, it bothers her" – She totally did it._Snap_. The adrenaline didn't wore off until they were far away from the school, Miku dragging the taller girl bit the hand.

Their witnesses were now to deal with the remnants this bomb left. And it wasn't pretty.

"This looks like a crime scene"

"Damn, this is nasty"

Of course Len was on the floor drowning on the pool his own nasal bleeding made.

"The yuri-goddess smiled on me, I… I knew it…" –

"Shut up Len" – Said Rin annoyed at his brother and the oh so possible notion that he would be using this scene on his not so innocent fantasies.

"Should we take him to the infirmary?" – Asked Kaito a little worried.

"I guess Gakupo needs it more" – interjected Meiko barely managing to keep her face straight –"Man, that got to burn" and then she lost it, she was hilarious like that. They all shared a laugh and left the place. Only leaving a stone sculptured Gakupo standing in his place unmoving behind.

.

A few blocks away the couple came to a stop. Miku was so nervous; her temper totally got her… and messed up. So so so badly. Luka would kill her, and she totally killed all the ideas she had to propose. She wanted it to be meaningful, not like this.

She just hoped Luka would not hate her for that. But things were done and said she had to man up and take responsibility, as scary Luka's wrath was.

She chased a glaze to Luka expecting an angry look, but to her surprise the pinkette looked rather amused.

Could it ...?

"…So girlfriends?"

.

To be continued…?

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**And Done :P Hope you guys enjoyed it as much I did while writing it.**

**Sometimes, only sometimes i realize this is just too fluffy to be all that interesting, but I can't help myself xD**

**And Fluff is the deal of this story :P**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed/avorited/followed this. It means a lot really! I am not all that confident on my writing and less on my english, but waht is life without challenge heh? (You are free to correct me tho, I want to improve)**

**So this is it for now! ****Until the next chapter!**


	4. The Plan

**Yeah I am not dead :P Happy new year!**

**.**

**The Plan**

**.**

"_So girlfriends?"_

Miku felt her heart explode with ecstasy hearing that question. So much that she couldn't help but to almost tackle the pink haired girl with a bone crushing hug. Luckily for them Luka was able to hold her balance after missing a step or two.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou" – said Miku frantically fast as she buried her face on Luka's shoulder, strengthening each time the already vice grip she had on her now girlfriend.

Luka aside from feeling like she would stop breathing if Miku didn't ease a bit suddenly noticed something she should have a long time ago. Seeing the reaction of the girl in her arms, so, so happy and relieved made her realization more the obvious. Miku really wanted this.  
>She knew that the teal girl was in a huge part relieved that she wasn't mad about that little scene with Gakupo, but still it somehow bugged her.<p>

She should have asked Miku ages ago. How hadn't she noticed? -Scratch that- she should have known. Miku loved that kind of stuff, even if they agreed that they preferred having what they had between them for now, she should have made it 'official' or whatever that was supposed to mean. Luka felt like she had been a bit careless with Miku, maybe not all that attentive and she absolutely hated the idea, she wanted to be perfect for her perfect girl.

She didn't pay attention to things like titles or formalities, if you asked her she regarded herself as Miku's lover for long while now, they had that kind of relationship after all. But of course Miku wasn't like her, she was a romantic. She had always dreamed of having a perfect movie-like lovey-dovey relationship full of fluff and romantic dates, and she somehow denied her… in part due to their, well circumstances but still…

"You sure you aren't mad?" – asked Miku her chin resting comfortably on the top of her chest while making the cutest puppy eyes. – "I will make it up to you, I promise"

"I am not Miku, sheesh, and you don't have to do anything "– Luka said realizing she had been slightly frowning - "well maybe if we can skip that plot-less drama you enjoy so much tonight I will forgive you" she added playfully.

"Deal!" – Said the petit girl flashing her trademark megawatt smile.

"Now, let's go to your house we don't want to make another scene here" – Said Luka feeling a little shy thanks to the passerby's curious glances. They were hugging and being all mushy in the middle of the street after all. And so they did, hand in hand they re-started their way back home.

.

'_I will be the one to make it up to you Miku'_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

They were just crossing the front door of the Hatsune residence when Miku's mother came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Hi girls, how was school?" – The woman with aqua-green hair asked, smiling at them.

"Eh, good mum… Let's go Luka" – said Miku hurriedly, visibly nervous. Luka however just rolled her eyes and shrugged her off, nothing really changed… but then again if today's stunt at school was any indication, the twin-tailed girl was prompt to overreact.

"You can go get the things ready so we can start our homework" – She simply smiled at Miku's pointed look, and now looking at the older woman she continued – "Good afternoon Mrs. Hatsune, thanks for having me today too"

"Oh, dear, when will you drop the formalities? I know you since you were six! – replied her dark green eyes gentle and caring as always. Miku seemingly forgotten only saw the scene through narrowed eyes. Her mother had such soft spot for the pinkette that Miku felt stupid for even thinking that today would be awkward, besides it wasn't like she _knew_ anyways.

'psss Luka and her charms, well it's better this way…' – she thought to herself as she made her way to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and drinks. Obviously so she could eavesdrop their conversation, and prevent her mother quite possible interruption later in her room asking them if they wanted something.

"Oh, I am sorry Mika-san, I just can't grow out of it. You know my father"- Miku heard Luka say, indeed Luka's father was the most respectful and polite man she had ever known, and so he taught his daughter the same.

"Yeah I know" – the older woman said softly. Truth be told Mika would love to see the pink haired girl act more spoiled as weird as it may sound; Luka always seemed to be too 'grown up' for her age. It always made her want to pamper the pink girl. She had taken care of Miku and Luka a lot since they were just little kids. - "How is he? I keep hearing how well his business is going. He should take some time to relax though, I haven't seen him stay still for more than a few minutes since I first met him and that was ten years ago!"

"He is doing fine" – replied Luka, her smile turning a bit nostalgic. She couldn't really help it when she thought about the time when she moved here with her father. Those were difficult times for them… She and her father moved after her mother passed away when she was only five. Her father had to take care of raising her, attend his quite new but promising business and mourning his loss, he really had his hands full.

Mika noted the change in Luka's mood and patted her head; with that comforting presence only moms seemed to have.

"He is okay" - repeated a bit flustered - "In fact he told me that he would be home this weekend" – Luka said smiling at the older woman, not dwelling in the nostalgia. It was the past, and that past allowed her to be who she was now.

"Glad to hear that, here I thought I would have to lecture him the next time I saw him" - the older woman said playfully. –"I know his business grew a lot recently, but that is no reason to leave such a beautiful girl alone so often"

"He makes it up nagging at me by phone for hours every day though" – replied Luka with a little snicker, she was used to it by now. -"It never gets lonely thanks to Miku, thank you for letting her spend so much time with me"- Luka added. And that was enough signal for Miku to know it was her cue to enter if she wanted to rescue her girlfriend from her mother's "moe attack".

Only, she was too late.

"Ow Luka-chan, don't worry! You know we love you as a daughter right? And you are so so so good example for Miku we are really happy to have you with us whenever you want. Tell me, what do you want, ice cream? go shopping? Whatever you want honey" – Started the older Hatsune while crushing her in a mom bear hug.

"Stop wanting to pamper her mom, besides now we should really start with our homework"- deadpanned Miku with a tray full of snacks on her hands.

"Yes… I am fine, really" – managed a blue-ish looking Luka.

"Oh, yeah sorry" - smiled once again Mika letting the girl go -"…But…uh at least, I will be sure to add tuna to our dinner!" – She added cheerfully watching the girls climb up the stairs.

"Thanks Mika-san you are the best!"

.

After a full dinner of negitoro, both girls personal favorite courtesy of Miku's mother, the girls were up again in the tealette's bedroom.

"Way to charm my parents Luka, not even my dad checked his work-phone after it sounded tree times in a row" – said Miku with mock annoyance, on the inside she was so happy that everything was going so well. Her parents adored Luka, maybe, just maybe things wouldn't be so difficult in the future.

Luka's only answer was a sly smile as she guided her to the bed. – "Maybe I do have a talent with the Hatsunes, what do you think?" – she said, her voice husky while straddling Miku on the soft mattress. - "Do I have the same luck here?"

Sexy and playful Luka was something Miku was just starting to know, and oh God, it was too much for her raging hormones. Feeling the heat on her cheeks Miku knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"You cocky little ass" – she started yanking the other girl on top of her just a few centimeters before they lips could meet - "I am the only Hatsune you have to worry about".

What promised to be a long and hot make out session was cut short when they heard Mika's voice at the other side of the door reminding them to not stay up too late. To say that both of them practically jumped from each other and had their hearts on their throats was a big understatement.

"Man, that was so close!" – gasped Miku covering her face while blushing furiously.

"T-this is why I-I always tell you that we have to tune it down when we are in your home" – reprimanded Luka equally flushed.

"You tempted me!" – retorted Miku puffing her cheeks. – "It's not my fault that I have such a hot girlfriend!" – Miku sounded so frustrated that Luka couldn't help to burst in laughs; she looked like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

"Mou enough, I will go shower first. And a cold one, thanks to someone, hmp!" – Luka continued laughing her ass off as the fuming tealette left the room.

Taking on this moment she had alone on her girlfriend's room Luka rested her back on the bed. It was a bit weird, but she loved this place, it screamed Miku on every inch of it. The faint flowery sent in the sheets, the big amount of plushies Miku loved so much scattered all around, the posters of Miku's favorite musicians and series on the teal colored walls, the glowing plastic stars on the ceiling, the ever present chaotic disorder on her desk, everything. They had years of memories between this four walls and thinking about it filled her with a warm feeling that had been almost distracting enough to make her forget what she really needed to ponder about.

"What can I do…?" she asked to the air, a bit frustrated. She had been thinking about making it up to Miku and for now the plan was to take the teal haired girl to the most romantic date and then reenact the proposal part. That wasn't difficult to figure out; Miku would love it that was for sure. The problem was… how did one plan a romantic date? What did she have to do? Where was a good place to take Miku? What if she screwed up?

Luka was not a romantic and she was aware of that, the moments that marked her relationship with Miku came from a natural response, intuition, impromptu meetings and gestures, trial and error. But this couldn't be left up to mere luck; this had to be carefully planned in order to be perfect.

She would spend the weekend with her father most likely, so, it had to be Friday night. That left her three days to come up with something. She could even ask her other friends, like Meiko, Gumi and…the twins? ...Kaito?

Uhg, she could already feel the migraine coming. She was screwed.

Lying on the bed Luka felt her eyelids starting to drop until she tiredly gave up and decided to rest for just a little bit, she would have to think about it later.

.

Soft touches tracing on her features woke her up yet still more than a half sleep Luka could only register sensations. Warm, she could feel the sheets over her body but it wasn't that, the real source was lying right next to her and still guided by instincts she moved closer clinging to it. So confortable, her foggy state of consciousness wouldn't last long she realized, feeling herself already drifting sleep. That until she heard a couple of soft giggles.

Miku. Knowing this Luka willed herself to wake up, feeling more conscious each second. She didn't get to say anything before she felt her teal haired lover's dancing fingers caressing her cheeks. She could hear her humming a song; Miku's voice was so lovely; maybe she should play sleeping beauty little more and enjoy the moment. It was a pity that she couldn't help but to smile selling her act right away.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" – She heard the teal haired girl say softly.

"Mmm… It's ok Miku" – the pinkette mumbled slowly openning her eyes. – "I didn't plan to sleep for so long…" – she added noticing the darkness in the room and moving a little so she could catch sight of Miku's digital clock. To her surprise, it was alredy past midnight.

"This late? You should have woken me up after your shower" – answered a bit upset with herself – "We… didn't get to…you k-know enjoy our time together…"- continued feeling shy, she hadn't really noticed until now how very close Miku was, they were practically tangled.

"Don't be silly I knew you were tired, you were playing with the volleyball team, besides…" – started the tealette burying herself even deeper in her girlfriend's hug – "your sleeping face is too cute, you always get up earlier than me so I don't get to see it as often. That AND that you are a bit of a cuddle monster when you are asleep."- said giggling against Luka's neck making the pinkette stiffen.

"M-Miku…S-sorry..." – whispered Luka really embarrassed taking notice on the scandalous leg of hers that was between her girlfriend's and the almost possessive arm that had the petite girl imprisoned in a hug. Luka felt her face grow hot; damn she didn't sleep with a body pillow for nothing. - "we should lay the futon…"

"Not a chance" – interjected the teal haired girl. – "just for tonight pretty pretty please!" –whined, inwardly sighing at Luka's self-righteousness, the pink haired girl wouldn't sleep with her when they were in her house because she found it disrespectful to Miku's parents. And quoting "_They trust me, I can't just sleep with their daughter under their noses like that, it's not right… It feels like I am deceiving them_" Of course Miku argued every time that what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them and that it could pass as totally normal but Luka would never bulge.

That's why it surprised her to no end when Luka agreed silently to her plea and just hugged her a little closer.

.

"Just for tonight"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It worried Luka how restless Miku seemed to be the next morning, they were on their way to school and the tealette was still all tense and quiet. She didn't want to pry, Luka prided herself for not being pushy when others didn't want to talk, but this was Miku and she just couldn't stand to see her like that.

"Miku, whats wrong?"- she asked softly holding her hand successfully stopping her girlfriend on her tracks.

"It's… I…I just can't stop thinking about it" – Miku's said quietly, visibly stressed – "our friends were there yesterday… what if t-they don't…- her teal eyes started to water as she continued – a-and Gakupo was there… and there were others at school m-maybe word has spreaded out already… what if things are more difficult for you from now on thanks to me being an idiot! I won't be able to forgive myself! Luka I-I"-

"Don't say sorry, remember?" – Luka interjected smiling fondly at the other girl; Miku was this worried for her? Point given she hadn't thought about it the day before, but it was already done. About the other students at their school… she honestly couldn't care less, the attention was annoying, but she had been handling it well until now, how worse it could get? Their friends though… - "It will be ok Miku, trust them a little more, our friends, maybe it will take a little time for them to get used to it, but I am sure it will be ok. We sure shocked them didn't we?"- finished Luka weeping the tealette unshed tears.

Miku only nodded and relaxed under Luka's warm gaze. It would be okay.

After the little moment of panic they continued their way to school, it was eerie, as they went through the main street they noticed some of the other students acting for the lack of a better word, odd.

Some murmured, others just sneaked glances at them with a mix of awe and fear. The usual dreamy boys cheerful greetings transformed into just simple and curt nods. It was plain weird. And neither of them could make an explanation for everyone's behavior. It was definitely a reaction they didn't expect at all.

Once at their classroom, some murmurs persisted but they were more anxious about meeting Kaito and Meiko. They didn't arrive to their desks when a green flash almost assaulted them.

"Luka is true that you have a gangster boyfriend who threatened to bury Gakupo if he kept flirting with you?!"- asked rather shouted Gumi super excited.

Eh?. Wait. What?

Gumi realized the confusion in both girls so she continued. – "There is this rumor going on that your gangster boyfriend came to pick you up yesterday and saw Gakupo with you and almost killed him"- _what the…_ - "Of course I asked my cousin about it, and he only said that he wouldn't hit on you since it wasn't honorable to go after other's partner"- _hell?_

"So it's totally obvious that your boyfriend kicked him to pulp and he is just saving face" – continued the green haired girl with stars shining in her emerald eyes. What, this wasn't a poor written drama, Luka couldn't help but to stare at the girl still trying to comprehend the whole thing. Was this what everyone thought? It was just…

Pfff.

Luka started laughing so hard that some turned despite themselves. The image of Miku dressed as a gangster ready to kill Gakupo wouldn't leave her mind. It wasn't before her cheeks and stomach began to hurt that she tried to stop herself and manage an answer.

"It may be right"

"HEY!"

.

To be continued…?

.

* * *

><p>Aaaand I will leave it there for now, sorry didn't update this sooner. For all those who still stick around THANK YOU! I will try to update often, yet as always I won't promise anything XD Hope you guys liked it, I tried to put some background and stuff.<p>

And the fluff of course, this story is only aout the fluff (?

Reviews?


End file.
